


Have Yourself a Very Kinky Christmas

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Toys, Slash, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam buys Dean and Castiel an unexpected present for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Yourself a Very Kinky Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [spn_christmas](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_christmas) December 26th “The Kinkier Side of the Holidays“ challenge

Dean looked up as the motel room door swung open, admitting the large form of Sam and a cold wintry burst of snowy air. Sam shivered despite the heat within the motel room, stamping his boots free from snow and shaking fat white flakes from his shoulders and hair uncomfortably. Dean waited until the door banged shut behind his brother before he opened his mouth to ask a question.

“Still snowing, is it?” he asked, attempting to bring a smile to his younger brother’s distinctly sour face.

“I’m not even going to dignify that question with an answer, Dean,” Sam groused as he slumped down upon the bed opposite his brother.

Dean chuckled, before returning to cleaning his gun., brow furrowed as he carefully oiled every single last moving part on the piece. Sam watched him for a while, shuffling his feet a little nervously, hands resting lightly upon his knees and bracing his weight when he leant forward. Dean glanced up and saw the troubled expression in his brother’s eyes and the uncertainty that wasn’t usually there. Dean frowned a little before finally setting his gun aside, deciding that his brother was a little more important than his gun at that point in time.

“What is it, Sammy? Looks like you have something to say,” Dean said, as he tapped his brother lightly on the knee. “And don’t say nothing, as I know you. I can see it’s a little more than nothing.”

Sam sighed, gust of warm air fanning Dean’s face as the younger hunter pushed one hand through his hair, eyes fluttering closed as he gathered his thoughts. Dean couldn’t help but notice the faint beginnings of an embarrassed flush staining Sam’s cheeks as the younger hunter attempted to meet Dean’s gaze.

“You know Cas?” Sam started, an embarrassed smile flickering across his face, gaze skittering everywhere but on his brother‘s face.

“Yes, I think I know Cas quite well,” Dean said, slowly with an encouraging smile.

“You know you’re in a relationship with him?” Sam asked, embarrassed flush growing deeper now beneath his eyes.

“Yes, the fact hadn’t escaped my attention,” Dean said, slowly, a little suspicious of where the conversation was going. “Look, if this is going where I think it is, I'm not breaking off with Cas, okay? I don’t care how blasphemous you seem to think it is for me to sleep with an angel - “

“NO!” Sam all but shouted into Dean’s face. “No, Dean, that’s not what I’m saying at all. I think you make a perfect couple, I really do. What I was about to say was, that I’d bought you a Christmas present. A present to share between both of you, seeing as you were partners. “

Dean sat back, a surprised look decorating his face with an underlying amount of guilt beneath.

“Well, this isn’t what I expected. Sorry, dude,” Dean said, with a guilty quirk of his mouth.

“It’s okay. You didn‘t know. It was supposed to be a surprise, after all,” Sam said, with a brief smile that did little to hide his still inherent embarrassment. “Let me get it.”

“You do that,” Dean murmured, watching as his brother stood and retrieved a neatly wrapped present from his bag dumped near the door.

The elder Winchester accepted the present graciously from Sam’s hand, noticing that the large gift was a brightly wrapped box and he rattled it experimentally. He frowned when he couldn’t hear a thing from inside the package and he sniffed it cautiously, hoping for pie. He couldn't smell pie; instead he could smell the faint scent of rubber and strawberry beneath the paper which heightened his curiosity.

“It’s for both of you, to share,” Sam reiterated, with a pleased grin.

“Thanks, Sam,” Dean said, as he stood to pull his brother into a rough hug. “That’s nice of you to think of both of us.”

“Of course,” Sam said, as he hugged Dean back. “Like I said, I think you’re good for each other. I don’t want to split you up or anything.”

“Sorry I said that,” Dean said, morosely as he shook the present again. “Hey, when can we open this?”

He grinned at Sam hopefully, transforming his face from a jaded hunter’s to an excited little boy as he’d once been. Sam smiled a little sadly, before the sadness turned into something a little more happy. He was glad that he was the one finally to give his brother that happy smile instead of a frown.

“Leave it till tonight, preferably when I’m not here,” Sam said with a shrug. “It’s the kind of present you want to keep private.”

Dean’s eyebrows shot upwards in mounting surprise and curiosity and Sam had to laugh at the expression on his brother's face. Dean waggled his eyebrows at Sam in a lewd gesture, to which the younger hunter only shrugged. Dean then slotted his shared present into his bag before he clapped his brother on the shoulder.

“Thanks, Sammy,” he repeated, quietly, a touched expression softening his gaze for an all too brief moment.

Sam knew that it was more than just the present that lent his brother that look; it was Sam’s acceptance of Dean’s relationship with Castiel and his willingness to show it through giving them a present to share between them. He gave Dean an uncomfortable smile, before he picked up his bag again and looked towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked, in curiosity.

“Ah, that’s another stipulation of my present. I have booked myself my own motel room. I don’t think I want to be there when you use your present,” Sam said, with a embarrassed cough.

“So it’s something we use, huh? This is interesting,” Dean said, slowly, with a cheeky wink at his brother.

“Yeah,” Sam drawled, looking everywhere but at his brother.

His shoulders slumped with relief when the hard clatter of wings announced the arrival of Castiel, blue eyes immediately seeking Dean out, before the angel nodded at Sam. Dean looked up when Castiel appeared in the middle of the room, and his face brightened considerably.

“Hey sweetheart,” Dean said, as Castiel turned his gaze back to him again.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel replied, deep voice low and intimate.

“I’d best be off,” Sam said, with a nod at Dean and a supportive smile at Castiel. “Nice seeing you today, Cas. Enjoy your evening.”

On that last note, the tall hunter ducked out of the room, a chuckle and a brief burst of cold snow the only things he left behind him.

“Where is Sam going?” Castiel asked, dark haired head tilting to the side as he stared at the closed wooden barrier of the motel room door. “Is something wrong?”

“No, sweetheart. He gave us a Christmas present. He seems to think it’s something we can’t open in front of him,” Dean said, as he packed the rest of his gun cleaning equipment away carefully into his bag.

“Sam gave us a present?” Castiel asked, a faint look of surprise lending his liquid blue eyes a wide, almost innocent look.

Dean laughed, before he closed the distance between them and draped his arms easily around the angel’s trim waist. He kissed Castiel gently upon the cheek, smiling when he felt Castiel lean into his touch, slender hands resting easily upon his back. Contentment settled through Dean, an emotion he only felt when alone with Castiel, sharing intimate moments such as they were now.

“I didn’t think Sam approved of our relationship. He’s never said,” Castiel observed, warm breath tickling against Dean’s face as he pressed plump lips against Dean’s mouth eagerly.

Dean groaned into Castiel’s open, wet mouth, tongues clashing as they lost themselves into that kiss. Dean felt his dick hard and ready between his legs and he ground his hips against Castiel’s, indicating his interest. He found when he repeated the gesture again, that Castiel dick was hard and ready too.

Dean pulled away from the kiss with an effort, before he said - “I think this is Sam’s way of giving our relationship his blessings. I really do think he wants us to be together, you know.”

Castiel nuzzled Dean’s nose, tenderly, eyelashes swooping and tickling against Dean’s cheek in a tender butterfly kiss. His gaze remained caught by the wet, kiss stained look of his lover’s lips as he formed his response, lips carefully enunciating every word in plush lines and gentle pouts.

“That’s good to know, good that he does,” he said, and he sounded unusually breathless, and kiss-swept.

Dean leant into Castiel’s embrace, enjoying the quiet moment as he traced his hand between the angel’s suit jacket and his crisp white shirt, kneading his fingers steadily down the angel’s body until he cupped Castiel’s firm ass gently. They remained silently holding one another, both needing the contact and the comfort it provided. Finally Dean slipped away, Castiel’s gaze heavy upon his back as the hunter slipped the present from Sam out of his bag.

Dean settled himself down upon his bed, legs outstretched before him as he waggled his fingers at Castiel, beckoning the angel to come closer. The angel obeyed without question, settling himself into the crook of Dean’s arm, one hand settled upon Dean’s abdomen gently. He watched as Dean ripped the garish paper free from the present and revealed a plain cardboard box beneath. They exchanged a confused look before Dean handed the box to Castiel.

“Here, Cas, your turn,” he said, voice pitched low and intimate.

Castiel took the box without question before he opened it, revealing thick wadding inside. He pulled the first wispy strands from inside the box before he pulled out a pair of tinsel wrapped handcuffs from the depths of the box. Dean laughed at the sight, head tilted back as his eyes closed, corners crinkling with mirth.

“Oh, Sammy, you’re awesome,” he said, between laughs. “Handcuffs.”

“There’s something else,” Castiel announced, breaking into Dean’s laughter with a confused voice. “It’s moving.”

Dean tilted his head back to his lover before he almost choked upon his own laughter, Held between Castiel’s long, slender fingers was a thick dildo and Dean grabbed it from Castiel’s hand in surprise. The hunter was surprised at how warm it felt, how lifelike it seemed in his hand and he squeezed it, marvelling at the way it vibrated against his skin.

“Sam, you dirty dog,” Dean muttered, with an amused grin. “Fancy buying us sex toys.”

“I think he really does want to encourage our relationship, Dean,” Castiel murmured, extending one hand to press the tip of one finger against the end of the now still dildo. “He’s not scared to further our sex life, at least.”

He exchanged a glance with Dean, before a dirty grin began to cross the hunter’s face.

“We have got to try this out, Cas,” Dean said, with a chuckle.

Castiel tilted his head to the side to regard his lover before he slowly nodded, an interested, definitely enthralled look in his eyes. A hopeful smile warmed his features slightly as Dean stood, before the hunter slowly began to strip off. The hunter removed his boots first, kicking them free from his sock clad feet and sending them thunking against the bottom of the bed gently. His jeans were the next item to be removed and the hunter wriggled free of the thick, restrictive denim with small grunts of exertion falling from between his lips. He kicked the jeans away before swiftly pulling his t shirt up and over his head, ruffling the short, fine strands of his hair into messy little spikes.

Castiel rose from the bed, getting easily to his feet and keeping his large eyed gaze upon Dean intently. He closed the distance between them and ran one hand through Dean’s hair, rearranging the strands into a neater style, an amused light shining in his eyes. Dean huffed out a laugh before watching Castiel, as his lover snagged long fingers into the waistband of Dean’s boxers. The angel tugged the material away from sturdy hips, following the underwear down until the angel was kneeling at Dean’s feet. He stared at the hunter’s thick shaft, gaze lingering on the way that his dick curved up towards his abdomen proudly.

Dean watched him, and snagged one hand in Castiel’s hair, running his fingers through the soft strands of dark hair that spiked messily from his lover’s head. Castiel looked up to Dean’s face, cheeks flushed and damp from extreme arousal, eyes wide and liquid with his excitement.

“Get up, Cas,” Dean said, gently. “I want you naked.”

Castiel’s head dipped and bobbed in a languid nod, and Dean’s hand swayed with the action. Dean smiled and let his hand fall away when the angel stood, fingers trailing down Castiel’s arms before they entwined with his lover’s. He watched as Castiel’s throat bobbed with an effort as the angel tried to swallow, eyes wide with as yet unmet need.

He stepped away with an effort, before he tugged at his tie, ripping it free and flinging it across the room impatiently. He made short work of stripping his clothes from his slender frame, exposing scrap after scrap of lean-bodied skin and taut, wiry muscles. Dean loved looking at Castiel when he was naked, loved the way that the angel felt beneath his hands and his body, and loved the way that Castiel felt on top of him, riding him like they were the only ones on Earthy. Their time together was sacred, something to always be enjoyed and cherished between them and he closed his eyes, head bowed.

He felt Castiel’s warmth nearby, before the angel cupped Dean’s chin, tilting his head up to meet Castiel’s confused gaze.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, as he thumbed a tear from Dean’s eye.

“I love you,” Dean blurted out without even thinking what he was saying.

Castiel smiled gently, lips cirving back to show teeth as he rested his forehead against Dean’s in an intimate snuggle. He moved his hand from Dean’s chin to the back of the hunter’s neck, fingertips stroking at the fine hairs at the nape of Dean’s neck. He leant in and stole a chaste kiss, before he breathed a sigh against his lover’s mouth.

Dean slid his arms around Castiel’s waist, lcinging to him and holding him close, fingers massaging the crease of Castiel’s ass tenderly. Castiel shuddered, a pleasured sigh working in his throat before h pressed another kiss to Dean’s waiting mouth.

Before he’d barely moved away, he whispered against Dean’s lips - “And I love you, Dean Winchester. I always have.”

Another tear trickled down Dean’s cheek unchecked, soon replaced by a yelp when Castiel orcibly slapped his ass, leaving a red handprint upon one cheek.

“Ow,” Dean said, grinning now to show he was joking.

“Get on that bed, Dean,” Castiel demanded, smiling back. “We can’t let those toys go to waste.”

“You’re a bossy bitch, Cas, but I love it,” Dean said, as he clambered eagerly upon the bed as Castiel had requested.

He spread-eagled himself across the mattress, eyes following Castiel’s every move as the angel snapped his fingers around the tinsel covered handcuffs. He unfurled the itchy foil decoration, before he dug around the box looking for the key. Once he’d found what he was looking for, he laid it upon the bedside table within his easy reach if not Dean’s.

The hunter scooted over a little to allow Castiel more room when the angel knelt beside him and manoeuvred Dean’s hands over his head. The hunter laced his fingers through the headboard, patiently waiting until Castiel snapped the cuffs around his wrists. Dean tested them, dragging against them and much as he tried, he couldn’t break free. He nodded in satisfaction, knowing that the restriction would add to the fun and games.

He looekd up when Castiel flipped open lube he’d retrieved from Dean’s bag and the hunter was suddenly glad that Sam hadn’t bought that too. Embarrassing as it must have been for his brother to actually buy the things he had, it would have been doubly so if he’d thought to buy lube too. Dean chuckled at the thought, garnering himself a curious look from the angel.

“Nothing, sweetheart,” Dean said, quietly. “Just glad for Sam that he didn’t buy the lube too.”

“It would be embarrassing for him,” Castiel stated with a thin lipped smile.

Dean nodded, but didn’t say anything further, expectantly waiting for Castiel to liberally coat his fingers with the shining fluid. He spread his legs carefully and watched as Castiel slipped his fingers between Dean’s legs, angling them towards the hunter’s ass. The breath caught in Dean’s throat at the first sweep and pass of Castiel’s fingers across the tightly muscled surface of his hole, fingertips sweeping and swirling around the tight ridge of muscle teasingly.

“Yes,” Dean whined, body shaking with tension. “Cas.”

Castiel shuddered at the use of his name and the way that Dean sounded so rough, so needy with just those two words. He licked his lips and breached Dean roughly, making the hunter yell out in shocked pleasure, hips lifting from the bed. Castiel dipped and swayed his hand between Dean’s spread legs, following every last one of his lover’s movements as he spread Dean wide and loose. Dean’s hips bucked continuously, a high keening whine of arousal working in his throat as he felt his angel’s finger’s plunge and trhrust inside him.

His dick became harder still, aching, throbbing between his legs and he wanted desperately to come. Castiel must have guessed what Dean wnated, because he wrapped the fingers of his free hand around the base of Dean’s cock, gripping him tight and prolonging his orgasm for a while longer.

Dean whined louder, pleading with Castiel to let him come but Castiel didn’t listen. Instead his hand dropped away from between Dean’s legs, satisfied with how open Dean was. Dean spread his legs eagerly, moistening his lips with a quick sweep of his tongue as his wrists snagged and snarled against the handcuffs. He could feel the cool metal bite into his flesh and it was a good pain, enjoyable, arousing. He moaned and shifted, legs spreading wider as Castiel set the dildo to vibrating again, pressing the length of it against Dean’s inner thigh. The hunter groaned loudly, a whine., a whimper shaking in his throat as his angel swept the end of the dildo over his thigh, between his legs, and pressed it against his erection.

“Please,” Dean said, a whine catching in that one word at the feel of the dildo vibrating alongside his aching length and he cried out wordlessly into the silence.

Castiel watched him, head tilted to the side as Dean came apart beneath him, bright red spots of arousal flushing across hunter’s cheeks. Castiel pressed the slick dildo against Dean’s hole and slid the toy inside the hunter, penetrating him with a soft grunt of exertion. His hand fell away from where it was till wrapped around the base of Dean’s erection and the hunter whined in relief. Dean’s eyes flew wide when he felt the vibrations deep inside him and his head thrashed from side to side, coming without being touched and covering his abdomen with pulsing waves of his seed. His body relaxed upon the bed, spent, exhausted yet sated.

Castiel slid the dildo from between Dean’s legs and smiled in satisfaction, before he started slicking his dick up with lube. Dean watched him with weary interest, eyes half closed in satiation until Castiel covered Dean with his body. The angel pressed a heated kiss to Dean’s slack mouth, finding Dean’s tongue and licking across the side of it until Dean started to fuck his tongue inside Castiel’s open wet mouth. They remained like that for a while, tongues tangling for dominance until Castiel felt the first stirring of Dean’s dick against his abdomen, thick length stiffening until Dean was finally fully hard.

Castiel grunted with exertion when he penetrated Dean with a rough push, thrusting his dick inside Dean’s stretched hole until he started to pound inside his lover, moving slickly inside his hunter until Dean was groaning loudly. The angel slapped his hand down upon Dean’s bound wrists restraining him still further despite the cuffs already binding the hunter. Dean arched from the bed, wanting more of Castiel inside him, as much as the angel could give.

Castiel shifted, adjusting the angle until his cock nudged repeatedly against Dean’s prostate, stimulating his lover and making Dean moan and writhe beneath him, mouth stretched wide in a near soundless plea for pleasure. Castiel closed his eyes, breath rasping in his throat as he flooded his lover with thick spurts of his cum, dick pulsing with his orgasm.

Dean’s head thrashed as he felt the thick wetness inside him and he came, spurting over Castiel’s abdomen and marking the angel’s sweaty skin with his own cum. Finally they collapsed, spent upon the bed and Castiel reached up to release the hunter from his cuffed restraints. Dean smiled and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s waiting mouth, enjoying the soft press of Castiel’s silken lips against his own. They remained curled up against each other, sated, spent, mouths meeting and parting in languid, unhurried kisses and Castiel was still kissing Dean long after the hunter had fallen into contented sleep.

~~~

Dean woke in the morning, a little sore and his wrists were marked and reddened from where he’d tugged and writhed against his restraints the night before. He grinned at the marks, knowing they were a testament to a good night behind them. He felt the bed dip beside him and Castiel’s face slid into view.

“Here,” Castiel said, as he pressed a sweet strawberry against Dean’s lips.

Juice dribbled into Dean’s mouth and he snagged the plump berry from Castiel’s fingertips hungrily. He chewed, eyes closing at the burst of fruity sweetness against his taste buds and he licked his lips, tasting and retrieving the grainy taste of sugar from around his mouth. He opened his mouth again and looked hopefully at Castiel, who smiled and soon placed another berry into Dean’s waiting mouth. Dean smiled and laid back, one arm slung carelessly beneath his head as he stared up at the ceiling.

Castiel settled down beside him, spooning him as best he could from a difficult angle and Dean dropped a fruity sticky kiss upon Castiel’s plush mouth. Castiel, he noticed, also tasted of strawberries, fruity sweetness bursting on Castiel’s plump lips and Dean sucked the taste from his tongue. The hunter finally drew away before asking the inevitable.

“Where did you get strawberries from? And the sugar?” he asked, licking his lips. “Don’t tell Sam I ate them though, Might ruin my image.”

Castiel chuffed out a laugh at that, before he said - “Actually, it’s Sam you have to thank for the strawberries. They were in the bottom of the box, beneath the dildo and the handcuffs. There’s a tub of chocolate sauce in there too and a small package of sugar.”

“Sam really did think of everything didn’t he? Remind me to thank him in the morning,” Dean murmured, searching the bed for more plump berries greedily.

“It is the morning, Dean,” Castiel said, as he pressed another berry to Dean’s hungry mouth.

Dean didn’t reply, too engrossed in the sticky sweetness of his sugar coated strawberry. He exchanged another kiss from Castiel before he reached for a berry of his own. He dipped the end into the mentioned chocolate sauce before he offered it to the angel. Castiel’s slender hand wrapped securely around Dean’s chafed wrist as he leant in to nibble the berry demurely from Dean’s fingers. His eyes never left Dean’s face and his plump lips were soon smeared with chocolate sauce. Dean had to admit it was the single most hottest sight he’d seen in a long while, and Castiel was a catalogue of hot sights and actions.

He rolled Castiel onto his back without letting Castiel finish his strawberry, pressing his hard dick against Castiel’s ass to show his interest. The angel nodded, before handing Dean the lube swiftly. The hunter smirked and took the lube, spreading shining strands over his fingers eagerly. He angled his fingers between the angel’s legs and made short work of preparing his lover, stretching him wide and loose swiftly.

He pulled away, slicked up his dick, before he finally thrust deep inside his lover with a groan of satisfaction. He only realised once he was pushed deep inside Castiel how hard he’d been, dick achingly painful between his legs. He sank deep inside his lover again and again, bodies swinging in time as they made love slowly, languidly, muffled moans the only sounds punctuating the silence between them.

Sometime during their love-making the pot of chocolate sauce tumbled over and they soon became smeared in the sticky sweetness, brown streaks decorating sweaty skin and mixing with their cum as they climaxed. Dean eased away from his lover gently, before cradling Castiel against him when the angel cuddled into his side with a contented purr.

Castiel bent down and lapped at Dean’s chocolate and cum streaked skin, eager quick tongue lapping and making a quick job of cleaning his lover. Dean closed his eyes, smiling at the tickling sensations that poured through him. The angel lapped and mewled against Dean’s body, fingers clawing against skin as he cleaned every last scrap of chocolate and cum from Dean’s body. The hunter pushed his fingers through Castiel’s messy spikes of hair, encouraging him with awkward pets and whispered tender words.

Castiel finally eased away and Dean smirked at him, as Castiel licked traces of chocolate from around his ripe mouth. The angel blinked and cleaned the mess from his own skin with an abstract thought, leaving Dean a little disappointed that he would not be able to repeat the favor for his lover. Castiel stared at him intently, large eyes blinking in the snowy light thrown in from outside before he gestured towards the shower.

“I think the shower would be a more efficient way of cleaning our sticky bodies, Dean,” Castiel stated, deep voice vaguely amused.

Dean grumbled, too comfortable in bed to move and Castiel tugged insistently upon Dean’s rough hand.

“Sam will be here in time. I don’t think you want to be sticky and naked in front of your brother,” he said, a hint of a smile curving his lips and warming his expression.

Dean chuckled at that, but at least he followed Castiel’s tugging hand and stood, before following his lover into the bathroom. He had the foresight to snag clean clothes on the way in, grabbing two pairs of jeans and two t shirts for the pair of them. They shared the shower when the water was warm enough, hands travelling and caressing over each other's bodies as they kissed, smearing soap over sticky skin until they were properly clean.

THey towelled each other dry and Dean couldn’t help the first growl of arousal that rocked through him at the sight of Castiel wearing his clothes, slender frame slightly dwarfed by Dean’s bigger clothes. Castiel watched him, intently, as though waiting for Dean’s approval on his different apparel.

“You look gorgeous, sweetheart,” Dean murmured, as he slapped Castiel’s ass approvingly. “You always do to me.”

Castiel bowed his head in a grateful nod to the hunter, before they made their way into the main part of their shared motel room. Sam was waiting outside in the snow, hands shoved deep into his pockets after pounding on the door for what must have been the umpteenth time.

“Took your time, didn’t you? It’s freezing out here,” he groused when Dean finally let him in.

“I didn’t know you were out there. We were in the shower,” Dean replied, in consternation. “Why couldn’t you have come in yourself? You still have a key, right?”

“I didn’t want to. I had a clear idea of what I might be walking in on, remember?” Sam asked, with a roll of his eyes at Castiel.

The angel smiled slightly and tracked Dean’s progress across the room.

“Good point,” Dean at least had the courtesy to concede. “Thanks, Sammy, for the presents by the way. I think we both enjoyed them. Didn't we, sweetheart?”

This last was accompanied by a kiss dropped to the top of Castiel’s head as Dean passed the angel perched on the side of their shared bed. Castiel’s eyes half closed as he leant into Dean’s touch, hunter’s hand weighing heavily upon his shoulder. Sam had to smile at the small, but significant gesture, indicating that both Dean and Castiel were contented with one another’s company. Their love was apparent, exchanged between them effortlessly.

“Yes, Dean. Thank you, Sam,” Castiel replied, gently.

Sam smiled, and watched as Dean sat himself beside Castiel, with the angel’s eyes fixed upon his face intently. Without thinking, the hunter draped one arm around Castiel’s waist, fingers caressing lightly at Castiel’s side.

“Come on, admit it, I’m an awesome brother,” he said finally.

“You’re an awesome brother and not afraid to admit it,” Dean said, as Castiel chuffed out a laugh beside him.

“You bet. Now are you going to get some breakfast, or did those strawberries fill you up?” Sam asked, with a hastily placed hand over his smiling mouth.

Dean threw the pillow he suddenly snatched from beside his body at Sam, almost spilling the dildo to the floor in the process. Despite Sam having given them that dildo as a present, Dean still flushed, remembering the night before and he hastily stuffed the toy into his bag. Castiel’s resultant chuffs of laughter brought a smile to Dean’s face and he pecked a kiss to the angel’s cheek swiftly.

Sam shook his head, turning a blind eye to the dildo incident, before he looked towards the door again. He waited until Dean pulled on his jacket before they left. Castiel surprisingly went with them, agreeing to join them in taking some breakfast. The motel room was left silent, cheerful voices fading into the distance before the roar of the Impala drifted through the snowy air, carrying the trio away to the diner.

~fini~


End file.
